So Close
by GrojbandandSoniclover
Summary: Lenny and Laney were really good friends in elementary days. During that time, Laney was already developing something for Lenny, until 5th grade that is… Laney and her group, Corey, Kin, and Kon created a band called Grojband, but that same day Lenny's group created the Newmans. Read more to find out what happens… LennyxLaney, rated T for language.


Laney's POV

I was lying on my bed thinking. I stared at the ceiling, thinking of the past until now. I closed my eyes as the flashbacks came back.

"Hi! Mind if I sit here?" I said to a red headed boy. He smiled as he scooted to the side for me to fit on the carpet.

It was the first day of first grade and I was introduced to a new classroom in the new school that everyone from my kinder-school place was transferred to.

I took the spot and the whole class waited for the teacher to come. Our teacher came over to the carpet and introduced her to us.

"Hello, young learners! I'm going to be your teacher for this school year. My name is Ms. Gonzalez."

"Hi Ms. Gonzalez!" The class said back.

"Alright, since this room is filled with new people, introduce yourselves to the person sitting next to you."

I turned to the red head and smiled.

"Hi. My name is Laney Penn,"

"Hi, my name is Lenny Nepp."

"Nice name, kinda sounds like mine"

"Thanks, I guess? Anyways, do you know anyone else here?"

"Hm, well I do know that kid over there with the blue hair. His name is Corey."

"Wow, he looks kinda like my friend, Carrie." Lenny pointed at the girl in the opposite part of the carpet.

"Well, that's new." We both laughed as we walked to our desks.

I turned as I remembered another flash back.

Three years later…

"Hi, Lenny." I greeted as I walked up to Lenny.

"Sup, Laney. Where's Corey?"

"Oh, he went off to look for Kin and Kon."

"Same here. Carrie set off to look for Kim and Konnie."

"Well. Who could we blame? It's the beginning of fourth grade. My group wants to be together to start this year, and maybe your group, too."

"Heh, well, I guess you're right." We kept on talking as we approached our new classroom.

Lenny and I were very good friends at that time. Well, not until fifth grade.

One year later…

"Shut it, Riffin!" Carrie yelled at my group's leader, and our new frontman for the band we created last week.

"You stole our idea of a band and took our first gig!" She yelled angrily.

"_We_ stole your idea? You mean _you_ stole our idea! And we got the gig before you!" Corey yelled.

I was looking at Lenny with uneasy looks in our eyes.

"You know what? Grojband, more like garbage band!"

"Oh yeah? The newmans, really? Grojband is a better name than that!"

"Urg! Lens, I can't believe you were friends with one of _them_." Carrie pointed at me, facing Lenny.

"Let's get out of here girls, and rock better than these losers." Carrie took Lenny's hand and pulled him away as the two other girls followed behind.

"Lanes, I can't believe you were friends with him. C'mon, we have to practice for our gig." Corey said as he led us the opposite direction to his garage.

I opened my eyes, remembering that day. Later then, Lenny and I weren't friends anymore, more like rivals. But that day, I didn't want that to happen. And plus, during that time, I may have felt something for Lenny there.

Well, sure, I have a crush on Core, but that's only so I can forget Lenny and move on. But no, that feeling is still inside me. I really miss being friends with Lenny, and wished we were more than friends.

I turned over and stood up from my bed. I went over to a shelf and took out this picture album. When I opened it, a small smile was on my face, with some stray tears falling.

The pictures were me and Lenny. Man, I missed those days.

I hugged the album close and put it back. I walked over to my bed and tried to sleep. But I didn't. All I thought of was Lenny.

-The Next Morning-

I woke up with a stray light of the sun peering through a crack of my curtain and to my face. I got up and stretched and then heard buzzing. It was a text from Corey.

Core: Lanes! Emergency band meeting now!

I rolled my eyes and texted back.

Lanes: k core. C u there.

I put my phone away and changed. Soon after, I was heading to the garage.

-At The Groj-

"Core, what is this meeting for?" I asked Corey as I walked into the Groj.

"Well, Lanes, you know that lame-o bassist in the newmans?"

"Yeah…"

"He's leaving." Core said with a happy smile on his face.

"W-what?!"

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**I'm back! :) I had finally made another story by the little time I had. Please, school, make a vacation already! Honor classes give a LOT of homework :c But that's okay! I will never forget Fan Fiction at Grojband! Anyways, review, favorite, and tell me what you think! Bye! ^w^**


End file.
